Now I am Free
by Mily
Summary: When a girl who has suffered the hardships of being transformed into a turtle meets the TMNT will she finally be freed from her difficult past? MikeyOC FINISHED!
1. Lost and Alone

Hey! Mily here with a TMNT fanfic! Has anyone other than me noticed Mikey never gets the girl? Well now he does and this is not a Mary-sue! I did a specific test to make sure it wasn't lol, on with the fic and don't worry I don't do the "if you give me such-and-such reviews I'll continue" I"ll continue it at the rate I write new chapters kay? This doesn't mean I don't want you to review! Review away please, ^_^ please no flames but you are allowed to criticize me in a helpful matter, :) Email me at mily-is-cool@excite.com and....I'm out!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own the Ninja Turtles or an characters created by the uh...people who created them all I own is my character Mirabelle.  
  
"Talking"  
'thoughts'  
*flashback*   
  
Now I am free  
  
  
Running, the last thing she could remember was fleeing from the white lab coats as she called them. They had caught her this time but she would be ready next time.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Now come on dear" said a sinister voice "this won't hurt a bit." he sniggered and thrust a hypodermic needle into her green reptilian flesh.  
  
Mirabelle cried out in pain but succumbed to the anesthetic affects of the syringe.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now she had to execute her escape, she had been planning it for months. Mirabelle had been captive at the "Institute of Paranormal Activities" for as long as she could remember. She knew she had to get out some way or another. It had been too long since she had seen the light of day. She waited until the guard brought her daily stale bread and a liquid she dare not call water.  
  
  
Over the years she had taught herself to wait until the precise moment to catch him off-guard.  
  
"Here's your bread little lady hope you enjoy it." He smirked evilly and dropped the bread which landed with a thunk on the cold floor. Mirabelle grimaced at the hardened food and prepared to strike.  
  
The clumsy guard fumbled with the keys and they clattered to the floor, as he bent to pick them up Mirabelle saw her chance and delivered a swift kick to his head temporarily knocking him unconscious. The next thing she did was run, the alarm started blaring and the walls were painted red and blue as the warning lights flashed. Mirabelle desperately searched for a window or door she could escape through, she had decided she was going to free herself or die trying. Anything was better then the life of living in the laboratories.   
  
Danger! Danger! Patient 4304 has escaped! Block all exits she must not escape!  
  
Mirabelle was well aware of the sirens and lights but over the years had memorized ever escape route in case of a fire or some other emergency. Left, right, left, left, Mirabelle finally reached the front door and sprinted towards the door, she was within steps when it was blocked by the person she had hated for life.  
  
"Well, well, well, you thought you could escape missy, but you failed once and now you will fail again!" he laughed evilly and brought out a syringe Mirabelle was sure it was filled with a liquid that would make her fall asleep.  
  
"You won't take me you monster! You will never perform experiments on me again! YA!" Mirabelle sucker-punched him and tore out of the institute. She sighed in relief and never looked back.  
  
  
Mirabelle soon found herself wandering around New York city without any food or water, she was thankful that she managed to get her hands on an old hooded cloak to shield herself from the everyday citizens who weren't afraid to show their face. In reality Mirabelle could have acted that way too until she was mutated into a humanoid turtle at a very young age, she barely remembered being human at all.   
  
She wandered through the dark alleys in search of food or water and finally found some old pizza boxes with a slice or two left him them. She hungrily devoured them and sank into sleep on some old garbage bags.  
  
A few hours later Mirabelle was soon awoken by the sound of voices coming from around the corner of her hiding place. She froze and carefully listened to the two male voices around the corner.  
  
"If you see her, report to me immediately I have a huge reward waiting for the one who finds her." The one voice whispered.  
  
Mirabelle felt terror engulf her at the thought of her captors being so close but continued to listen.  
  
"Alright someone's bound to see her, who wouldn't notice a 6 foot mutant turtle?" The other voice uttered jokingly.  
  
"Just report to me or The Shredder will have your head." the first voice finished, Mirabelle could hear him walking away and waited for the other one to leave but he didn't, instead he walked right around the corner to where she was hiding!  
  
"Something smells like... Pizza, I'm sure those damn ninja turtles are around here somewhere!" he suddenly began throwing boxes and garbage bags every which way.  
"I"m so mad at them! Its their fault I look like this!" he continued his rampage when he finally left the alley. Mirabelle sighed in relief and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day she found herself in a more dangerous situation. She was cornered by a mutant who looked like a rhinoceros and another who looked like a mutant pig.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she tried to sound threatening but her voice quavered and she shrank back in terror.  
  
"Hey Bebop she looks like the one Shredder was giving the reward for!" he laughed stupidly and came towards her.  
  
"Hey yeah! Lets get her!" The two advanced towards her menacingly to knock her out.  
  
"I warned you..." Mirabelle jumped up and punched the pig square in the nose, and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over gasping to his partner to get her for him.  
  
Mirabelle swirled around to face her other attacker when she was struck on the back of the head with a board. Her eyes fluttered and she fell unconscious...  
  
"Heh heh come on Bebop we'll come back for her after we eat!" the two got up and left leaving Mirabelle lying on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Oh.....I wish I were an Oscar Mayer hotdog! That is what I'd truly like to be! Cuz if I were–ow! Raph! I'm the one carrying the pizza you know!" Mikey rubbed his arm gingerly and continued humming.  
  
"Well if you didn't suck so much at singing...I wouldn't have socked you." Raphael crossed his arms and kept walking.  
  
Donatello just rolled his eyes and anticipated their return to the lair.  
  
Leonardo shook his head and muttered something about respecting one another no matter what kind of voice they had.  
  
"Hey what's that over there?" Mikey handed the pizza to Raph and ran over to the alley what he found there was unbelievable.  
  
Ok I'm leaving it there! How'd you like it? Don't worry chapter 2 is in the process in fact I'm probably writing it as you read this or write your review! You are gonna review are you? You are! Thanks! Later! 


	2. Discovery

Thanks to everyone who reviewed nice reviews! ^_^ I will live a little longer lol hehe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Mirabelle!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mikey! Come back here!" Raph angrily marched over to Mikey and threw the pizza box back to him.  
  
"You guys... look!" Mikey rearranged the garbage and other debris to reveal another turtle like them only she was smaller and a girl at that.  
  
"Hey she kinda looks like Venus." Raphael breathed, him and Venus were romantically involved and Raph missed her at this moment.  
  
"We have to get her out of here," warned Donnie, "she could catch pneumonia very quickly."  
  
"He's right its cold out, we should get her out fast." Leo moved in to pick her up but Mikey stopped him.  
  
"Hold on I saw her first, I'll carry her," he handed the pizza to Leo and scooped up the girl who felt much to cold at the moment. Her eyes flickered open but she was too exhausted to say anything. "Shhh..." Mikey soothed "We'll get you someplace warm."  
She closed her eyes again and slept curled up in Mikey's strong arms.  
  
  
When Mirabelle woke up she found she was not in the alley anymore, instead she was in a soft bed. She felt kinda sick and very hot but shivery all at the same time. She next thing she saw was a large being in a white lab coat with a needle.   
  
"Ahhhhh!! Get away from me! I'll escape again!" Mirabelle jumped up and ran out of the room when she stopped. Gaping at the living room that lay before her.  
  
Mikey quickly ran out of his room and grabbed her arm to stop her from running any further. "Hey its ok dudette, we're not gonna hurt you, the person you saw was Donnie he's gonna help you get better."  
  
Mirabelle looked up into Mikey's face and gasped, he looked like her! Suddenly a wave of sickness swept over her and she fainted in Mikey's arms.  
  
Leo and Raph ran out to see what the commotion was and saw Mikey handing the girl back to Donnie to take her back to the lab.  
  
"I don't think she likes me very much dudes." Mikey's face had a saddened look as he walked into the den to watch T.V.  
  
Raph looked at Leo and shrugged, Leo went back to meditating with Master Splinter.  
  
  
  
For the next few days Mikey, Leo and Raph helped Donnie take care of the female stranger as best they could. Mikey desperately wanted her to get better and wake up, he felt like he had a million and one questions, all which were marked urgent.   
  
"Hey Donnie, D'ya think she's gonna be ok?" The girl had been out for at least a week and Mikey was getting worried she'd never wake up.  
  
"Don't worry Mikey I've analyzed her illness and she should come around sometime in the next few days." Donatello had been trying to make Mikey feel better but even he wasn't sure if she would make it.  
  
Venus had been called by Raph because he felt the "guest" could use a feminine presence as apposed to all of the male energy.   
  
Leo had been meditating to see if the girl was going to be ok, so far the answer was inconclusive.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity the mysterious being opened her eyes, and came face-to-face with...Mikey.  
  
  
  
Mirabelle opened her eyes to a whitewashed room with a computer desk and all sorts of vials, test-tubes and beakers with wall-to-wall shelves with various lab items packed into them. For a second she thought she was back at the horrible lab. She turned over and jumped up in fright from being beak-to-beak with a green reptilian face belonging to an unknown person.  
  
"Hi!" said Mikey enthusiastically. "What's your name?" he had only begun his barrage of questions when she spoke for the first time in a few weeks.  
  
"Hello..." she said carefully. "What am I doing here? Who are you?" she pulled the blankets up closer because she felt very bare without anything on.  
  
"My names Mikey, you're in my and my brother's and my master splinter's home." he spoke slowly because he wasn't sure if she was well enough for his usual loud outdoor voice which everyone else swore he was talking a mile-a-minute.  
  
"I am called Mirabelle, what happened to me?" she studied Mikey's face and saw he was wearing an orange bandanna with eye-holes cut into it so he could see out of it. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, she could see it in his eyes and he looked very kind and gentle.  
  
"I think me and my brothers should explain that to you, hold on a sec, I'll get 'em!" Mikey jumped up and ran out. Thats when Mirabelle noticed he had a pair of nun-chucks strapped to his shell. She really hoped he wouldn't have to use them. Minutes later five humanoid turtles and a humanoid rat entered the room.  
  
Mikey wasted no time introducing everyone. "Ok, the one with the purple bandanna is Donnie a.k.a Donatello, he's the one who helped you get better but I also helped. The surly-looking one with the red bandanna is Raph or Raphael but he hates his real name." Raph glared at Mikey and muttered a small 'hello' to Mirabelle.  
  
"The blue one is Leo also called Leonardo, he's the most serious one and thiks hes the leader heh, and the one with the turquoise bandanna is Venus she's a shinobi with magic and stuff its really cool!" Leo and Venus said hi and Mikey was about o introduce Splinter when he walked straight up to Mirabelle and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello my child, are you alright? I apologize for my sons they get a tad energetic at times, especially my Michelangelo." the old rat sensed fear and uncertainty in their new guest.  
  
Mirabelle finally found her voice and said hello to everyone. "My name is Mirabelle, will someone explain to me what happened? I will tell you my story if you tell me your side."  
  
"Well..." Donnie began to explain. "Mikey here," he said gesturing towards Mikey. "Found you unconscious in a pile of garbage in an alley near here."  
  
"Yeah I found you and then we brought you back here because you didn't look well." Mikey finished.  
  
"Where is 'here'?" she looked around and there were no windows or anything like that.  
  
"Oh, well people don't exactly appreciate us for who we are so we live in the sewer underground." Leo explained carefully.  
  
"Yeah stupid gits." Raph cursed.  
  
"Raphael watch your tongue." Splinter warned.  
  
Raph grumbled and sullenly sat on a stool. "So what were you doing outside?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah its ok we won't tell anyone, you can trust us." Venus kindly said.  
  
Mirabelle felt she knew she could somehow trust this unlikely family and began her story.  
  
"I didn't always look like this, when I was five I was abandoned by my mother and lived on the street for a while." she sniffed back some tears at the painful memories, Splinter put his hand on her arm and gently said "if its too painful for you, you don't have to tell us."  
  
Mirabelle sniffed back the tears again and shook her head. "No I have to get this out, please listen."  
  
Everyone in the room nodded 'yes' and she continued..."I was picked up by a scientist called Dr. Sprietzer, he took me in and cared for me until I was at least 10. He had an assistant called Mr. Puck, he was an evil and cruel man. He didn't like me and was always finding some way to make me unhappy.  
  
"Ha, ha sounds like Raph!" Mikey quickly shut up when all eyes in the room glared at him. "Sorry...heh, please continue Mira."   
  
Mirabelle gave a small smile and continued. "Then one day... my guardian Dr. Sprietzer fell ill and died..." a few tears had made their way to her cheeks and she gave a small sob. Venus came over and gave her a hug and told her it was ok. Mikey also came over and held Mirabelle's hand. She sniffed and blew into a tissue and continued while squeezing Mikey's hand. "Mr. Puck then pretended to take care of me but actually had been planning to perform an experiment on me, he took a vial of something called mutagen, handed me a turtle, took it away and poured the liquid all over me, I immediately started to mutate into what I am today. He kept me locked up for many years until I turned 18. I tried to escape many times but he always stopped me until one day I succeeded and was free. I still had problems though because I had nowhere to stay and Mr. Puck's thugs were all out looking for me. One day I got cornered my two evil mutants and they knocked me out. I think they were planning to take me back but the next thing I know I wake up here and I hope he won't find me." she shuddered and realized she still had Mikey's hand clenched in hers. She shyly pulled away and heard her stomach growl loudly.  
  
"Hehe sounds like you're hungry, you should be, you haven't eaten for a long time, hold on we'll get you some food." Mikey and Donnie disappeared and reappeared with a piping hot three slices of pizza.  
  
"Here," Raph said as he handed the plate to Mirabelle. She was too hungry to care what it was but it tasted wonderful. She practically inhaled the three slices and gulped down some water that Leo brought her. After she had finished Mikey had a few more questions but Splinter said it was time for her to rest.  
  
"You are very brave Mirabelle, but now you must rest, I will send for one of my sons to bring you breakfast tomorrow morning.  
  
"Yeah 'night Mira." Mikey and everyone walked out and left Mirabelle to rest.  
  
There! Chapter 2 done! Please I need more reviews! Later! 


	3. Next Day

Yay! I'm so happy you actually like my fic!  
  
Bucky-Thanks! ^_^ Mikeys my fav though hehehe and if you wanna write a romance someday I'd love to help you out  
  
LenniluvsBrian - uhh...shes 17 and id you read chapter 2 everything is explained :)  
  
Ok on with chapter 3! Oh yeah...in chapter one I thought the ninja turtles lived in New York but... They live in Manhattan right? Please forgive me! oh and in the first few chapters I forgot to put in scene changes so sorry now they are shown with a dotted line ------ ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, cept Mirabelle so leave me alone!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
"You imbeciles! You useless good-for-nothing twits!" The Shredder was furious with Bebop and Rocksteady. "How in the world could you be stupid enough to leave her!?"  
  
"We're sorry Master!" they were both on their knees and groveling. The shredder still didn't look satisfied.  
  
"You must find her whereabouts, I have a feeling those damn Ninja Turtles have something to do with this..." he glared coldly at the two mutants and walked off. "If you fail me again, I'll have you turned into something far worse than what you are now."  
  
"Yes master!" they quickly left and set out to the dark streets of Manhattan.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirabelle opened her eyes and managed to sit up, she was feeling a lot better and a whole lot hungrier. She yawned and crawled out of bed hoping she could at least stand up. Unfortunately her legs wouldn't listen and the collapsed on the floor. Fortunately Mikey poked his head in and flicked on the light he ran over and helped Mirabelle get up slinging her arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, uh.. Mikey." she smiled as he helped her walk to a chair.  
  
"No prob' I know how it is, once I was sick with the chickenpox and for an entire week I couldn't move from my bed." he chuckled softly and sat in a chair close to hers.  
  
Mirabelle laughed softly at this and held her stomach to keep it from growling again. Mikey caught on to this and jumped up grabbing his paper chef's hat.  
  
"You sound hungry, please allow me to prepare an exquisite breakfast for thee." He said in a fake french accent.  
  
"Yes please!" Mirabelle smiled, she was in a good mood now and hoped it would stay that way.  
  
Mikey got out some eggs and a cookbook looking for the recipe he had on crepes, he whipped up a couple of those and served them to her with lemon juice and some chocolate chips he found in the back of the cupboard. He cooked a few more for himself and sat down across from Mirabelle.  
  
"Thank you." she said softly. "Nobody's ever been this nice to me, well other than your brothers, and the other two I met." she began eating, it tasted so light and delicious, she almost wished it wouldn't end.  
  
A sleepy-looking Raphael entered the kitchen and grabbed a muffin and a mug of coffee. He sat down and quietly began eating. Donatello came in and sat down diagonal from Mirabelle. "Good morning! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine." she replied smiling. Just then Leo entered the lair from his morning run, he presently sat down also after getting himself a blueberry muffin that Mikey baked just yesterday. He smiled at Mirabelle and also said Good Morning. Raph now that he had finished started making conversation with composed of accusing Mikey of hiding his sais again.  
  
"I know you know where they are!" Raph denounced.  
  
"Well if you kept them strapped on then you wouldn't lose them!" Mikey retorted.  
  
"Do you wanna settle this in the dojo?" Mikey snapped.  
  
"Yeah I would if I could find them!" Raph argued.  
  
Master Splinter arrived at that moment and broke them apart. "My sons I will not tolerate fighting in the kitchen, it is yet still early and you are frightening your guest!" Mikey and Raph looked over a Mirabelle who indeed had a unnerved look upon her face.  
  
"Sorry." they both said.   
  
Now then, Raphael your sais are in your room where you left them so there is no need to accuse your brother. If you want to settle things further advance to the dojo.  
  
Mirabelle sighed in relief, she wondered why the old rat had control over the huge turtles. Suddenly she felt the need to use the washroom and asked Leo who told her it was down the hall to the right.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Mikey guess what your name means." Donatello, Mikey, Leo and even Mirabelle were all crowded around Donnie's computer.  
  
"Uh...Cutest guy who ever lived!" he typed his name down in the slot and hit enter, in a few seconds his name appeared with a meaning right across from it.   
  
"Ok, it says here it means...Who is like God an angel." Donatello had to stop himself from laughing out loud.  
  
"Sweet! It says I'm an angel! That is so true!" Mikey was grinning ear-to-ear as he read the meaning of his name.  
  
"That is so not true!" Raph and Venus were watching a movie in the den and overheard Mikey's name.  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Ok then Einstein come over here and type in your name!" Mikey challenged .  
  
"Fine!" Raphael stomped over and quickly typed his name in and hit enter. "Ok it means God Has Healed. What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It probably means God has forgiven you for all you have done." Leonardo filled in.  
  
  
"Ha! Like that would ever happen." Mikey laughed.  
  
"This is crap." Raph walked back to Venus who now glared at him for leaving in the first place.  
  
"Ok my turn." Donatello typed his name in and hit enter. "It means, 'Gift'."   
  
"Neat! I'd say that was cool." Mikey said. "But I thought it was gonna say 'one who is a brain' or something like that."   
  
Donnie glared at Mikey then laughed. "Yeah but I'm a gift and you're just a god-clone!"   
  
"Yeah...hey wait a second!" Everyone was now laughing at Donnie's joke except Mikey.  
  
"Ok Leo lets see what your name means," Donnie typed in his name and hit the enter key.  
  
"Heh it probably means 'know-it-all'." Mikey smirked.  
  
"Nah, it means 'Bold Lion'." Donnie stated.  
  
"Wow, that's so true its scary." Mikey indicated. "Hey Mira how about you? Wanna see what your name means?"  
  
Mirabelle had been quiet the entire time except when she laughed at Donnie's joke and Raph's outburst. "Sure, I'd like to actually." she stepped up to the computer and typed her name slowly into the space and hit enter.  
  
"Hey...it says here your name means 'Of incredible beauty.'" Leo smiled.  
  
"Hey that's true you know." Mikey blushed a little at his own comment and looked away in embarrassment.  
  
Mirabelle also was a red as a beet from his comment and then sighed. "No its not..."  
  
"Sure it is, I think it is." Mikey still had the blush on his face and was talking to her from behind his back.  
  
"Whatever, see you later." she walked off to her temporary room and smiled the entire way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm going out to get a pizza!" Mikey yelled and took his trench-coat and his hat and put them on. "Hey Mira wanna come?"  
  
"Uhh..." she was still feeling a bit weird about the earlier name thing and wasn't sure.  
  
"Its ok, here put this on." he tossed her a trench-coat and a hat the ones that belonged to Donnie because he knew that he wouldn't mind.  
  
"Ok, but you gotta make sure no-one sees me because I think they are still looking for me." she stated with a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry I have my nun-chucks and nobody messes with the ninjitsu nun-chuck master!" he smiled and gestured for her to come.  
  
Mirabelle laughed a little and stepped outside of the lair.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unfortunately, Rocksteady and Bebop caught a glimpse of Mirabelle adjusting her hat and rushed back towards the Technodrome with their good news.  
  
Uh oh! Hehe review, review, review! Hope you liked it! More soon! 


	4. New Challenges

Yay! ^_^ thanks to everyone who has liked my fic so far! Here's another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me alone! You know the drill!  
  
Chapter 4: New Challenges  
  
"Yum...." Mikey breathed in the smell of freshly baked pepperoni pizza. "Smells good eh, Mira?" he asked as they were walking back to the lair.  
  
"Yeah, I've never really smelled anything like it before y'know." she laughed trying to make a joke of it.  
  
"Yeah I guess...thats true." he sighed. "Hey listen Mirabelle I had a tough time growing up too, well not as tough as you but we had our problems, like when was our next meal going to be... if it wasn't for us meeting April and making other friends I don't know where we might be..."  
  
"I'm sorry Mikey, I-I didn't know, at least I had 3 meals a day..." she sniffed and sat down on a sewer pipe.  
  
"Hey nothing can compare to what you've been through, I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone." he sat down beside her and tried to get her to look at him.  
  
Mirabelle sniffed and tried to stop the tears but in a moment they started streaming down her face. "I-I just wish I hadn't grown up the way I did." she started sobbing so Mikey slowly put his arm around her and patted the back of her shell comfortingly. "Its ok, its ok, you can cry." he repeated that a few times and she continued to cry on his shoulder for a few more minutes. Mikey realized the pizza was getting cold but he didn't care. Mirabelle finally sniffed away the last tear and sat up. "Thank you." she uttered softly. They both got up and finished the short walk back to the lair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at the Technodrome...  
  
"Good...you idiots finally did something right for once." Shredder complimented coldly.  
  
"Thanks Boss!" they both beamed.  
  
"Now...I want you to infiltrate the Turtles' lair and bring the girl back to me!" he evilly laughed. "But you must wait until I tell you when the time is right..."  
  
"Yes Boss!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day splinter declared it a full on training day. Mirabelle was surprised to see the boys out of bed as early as 6:00am she went back to sleep for a while and got up, she felt a little guilty about getting her own breakfast but her stomach proved otherwise. She was thinking about last night and about Mikey, the other turtles were nice enough to her but there was something about Mikey that made her feel happy, his smile and feel-good attitude...  
'hold on girl what are you thinking?' The little voice in the back of her mind answered for her.  
  
'I think you like him...' it said teasingly.  
  
'That's crazy...him and I are just friends...' Mirabelle argued.  
  
'Sure... do 'friends' get as close as you got last night?' it retorted.  
  
Mirabelle blushed, it had a point she admitted but shrugged it off. Her curiosity about what the training could be was killing her. She heard sounds of fighting and things impacting on one another through a door opposite to the kitchen door she never really noticed before. She slowly opened it and walked through, she was astounded by spaciousness of it all. In one corner she saw Raphael and Donatello sparring with each other their moves swift and unpredictable. Leonardo was off doing a kata with his deadly Katanas slicing through the air with a 'fwing' sound. Mikey was also doing a kata, his nun-chucks whirling around at an unbelievable speed. Splinter was giving him commands at his faults and circling around to make sure everyone had a bit of guidance. Leonardo of course was perfect so Splinter barely needed to speak to him. Mirabelle sat down on a bench and watched them with awe. So that's why they carried around weapons, it was a method of self defense, ninjitsu! She wished she could learn it, as if on cue Splinter walked over to her and asked her the that exact question.  
  
"My child, you would like to learn this ancient art yes?"he smiled warmly at her astonished face.  
  
"Uh..I ahh..how did you know?" she asked dumbfounded.  
  
"My sons were the same way when they watched me practice." he chuckled at the memory of the young turtles watching him with admiration until Raph spoke up saying 'Master you gotta teach us!'.   
  
Mirabelle nodded but realized something, was she going to stay here and live? She felt like she couldn't impose on this kind family any longer but, where would she go? the thought scared her so she excused herself and went over to sit on a bench.  
  
Michelangelo's concentration was completely thrown off as he saw Mirabelle's dejected face as she sat down. In his distraction he accidently let go of one of his nun-chucks which wildly flew off and landed in a remote area of the gym. He blushed with embarrassment and went over to pick it up. Mirabelle beat him to it and handed it back to him. "Here, you..dropped this.."   
  
"Ah..thanks." he saw Raph smirking at him out of the corner of his eye but shrugged it off as he was sure he would hear about it later.  
  
Mirabelle suddenly noticed she was very hungry and apparently the rest of the guys were as well. Mirabelle suddenly got this great idea and whispered something in Mikey's ear, he nodded and she dashed off to the kitchen. Mikey just smiled and finished his kata.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A half hour later the four boys and Splinter came into the kitchen, a look of surprise covered Leo, Raph and Donnie's face. Splinter showed no emotion and Mikey just grinned at the delight of knowing something they didn't know. on the table was a spread of Kraft Dinner and sandwiches of various combinations.  
  
"This..." Mirabelle said gesturing towards the meal. "Is for everything you've done for me."  
  
"This is great!" Donatello exclaimed sitting down in his spot and grabbing a sandwich.  
  
"Yeah you really did a great job Mira." Raphael admitted with a small smile.  
  
"You're welcome." Leonardo simply stated with a big smile.  
  
Mikey walked up and gave Mirabelle a hug and said 'you're welcome!' a few times and then sat down as well.   
  
Mirabelle blushed and she shied away a little and then Master Splinter walked up and took her hand and shook it strongly. "You honor my sons and I, I do hope you wish to stay with us."  
  
There it was again the dreaded question, Mirabelle winced slightly and then sat down with the others and ate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was time for sleep at last and Mirabelle was making her bed when she heard a small knock on her door. "Yes? Please come in." she was expecting it to be one of the guys but it was Venus who entered and sat herself down on a chair.  
  
"Hi... Venus," she said almost forgetting her name.  
  
"Hi, we haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other have we?" she inquired.  
  
"No, lets start on introductions, I'm Mirabelle." she held out her hand in an indication of politeness.  
  
"I'm Venus di Milo, nice to meet you!" she shook her hand and then leaned back into the chair.  
  
"How do you know these people?" asked Mirabelle who had been wondering that for a while.  
  
"Well, I used to live in Japan, there were five of us and Splinter sent me to Japan and there I lived with ChungI he took me in and raised me until..." she paused for a second. Mirabelle could tell it was a painful memory so she offered her support.   
  
"Its ok, it was hard for me too." she put her hand on Venus's shoulder and she continued.  
  
"He died and told me I had family here, so I went and met the ninja turtles, I was wondering if we would be blood relatives but that wasn't the case, the blood test was negative. Eventually I sort of fell in love with Raph, he's so cool even if he is a bit hotheaded at times." she smiled.  
  
"I have a question...what did you do when they asked you to stay?" Mirabelle asked worriedly.  
  
"I guess I accepted, I was family after all." she answered. "Is that what's troubling you?"  
  
Mirabelle nodded. "I feel like I'm imposing upon all of you." she explained sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Mirabelle I felt the same way as you did. Its ok if they want you to stay, plus if you have nowhere else to go you might as well stay." she smiled.  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll tell them in the morning." she yawned.  
  
"I know another reason why you should." Venus grinned. "I think Mikey has a bit of a crush on you."  
  
Mirabelle blushed bright red which was kind of hard considering she had green skin. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"He acted the same way when he met me! Well good night, see you in the morning." Venus got up ad closed the door behind her. Mirabelle pulled up the covers and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ow! Come on Bebop we gots to get the girl so's Shredder won't kill us!" Rocksteady and Bebop were carefully well as careful as they could muster through the sewer to the Turtle's lair.  
  
"Alright and then we gets to eat!" they quietly made it to the door and creaked it open. Soft snores were heard throughout the place as they somehow figured out which door Mirabelle was behind.  
  
"Ok now all we gots to do is grab her!" they made their way up to Mirabelle's bed and cupped her mouth so she couldn't scream and carried her out and shut the door.  
  
"Let me go! Mmm! Mhmm!" They had gagged her and were carrying her up a manhole.  
  
"Shhh! Girly, don't worry the Shredder will take good care of you!" With that they made for the Technodrome.  
  
A/N ok leaving it there! Sorry it took so long! Review! Please? ^_^ 


	5. Rescue

Well, you requested it, so here it is, now let me go! *cliffhanger police back away* hehe thanks for reviewing!  
  
LenniluvsBrian- uhh...because? Lol just read.  
Ziptango- Nooo! Here it is now read! ^_^   
AzureTurtle- yay! You finally read it! Now please read the rest!  
Daydream- Lol! Hehe glad to hear you care lots! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter except for Mirabelle and Dr Puck.  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Michelangelo woke up and scratched his head sleepily. He had something planned for Mirabelle and that was to introduce her into the world of video games mainly Playstation 2 because that was the best console in the world in his opinion. After he showered he quietly knocked on the door of her room, he didn't hear anything so he quietly walked in and was shocked to find things knocked over and her bed sheets tangled as if there had been a struggle. He saw a note on the floor and picked it up reading it carefully in the scrawl that he knew belonged to.  
  
uhhh...this is Bebop and Rocksteady.  
  
We took the girl so don't try and get her back!  
  
Mikey crumpled the paper in anger and went in to tell his brothers and Master Splinter what had happened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mirabelle woke up and with a stab of fear realized she was in a cage, fuzzy thoughts of the capture she suffered the night before flooded into her head which felt like it had been hit with a ton of bricks. She felt tears coming and succumbed to sobbing in the darkness she was enveloped in hoping with all her might someone would come to rescue her. "Mikey...help me!"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn! I should've seen this coming!" Mikey was furious along with the rest of the Turtles who had never seen him so angry in their life.  
  
"Michelangelo! Don't blame yourself, this is no one's fault except for the evils that took Mirabelle." Splinter smacked Mikey smartly with his cane to knock some sense into him.  
  
"Yeah, Mikey we need a plan." Leonardo proposed.  
  
"Yeah one which involves kicking the crap out of Shred-head!!" Raphael shouted, he hated to see a girl in trouble and knew if Venus was in the same predicament he would act exactly the same way towards them both.  
  
"I suggest this..." Donatello proceeded to tell them his plan.  
  
"Excellent Donatello, go my sons when the time is right." Splinter praised his sons and wished them well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Ahh...so this is the pretty thing Puck was after." the Shredder grinned evilly.  
  
"Don't send me back to him! I'll escape again!" Mirabelle cried.  
  
"No need to worry about that my dear, I just need you for different reasons." he hissed.  
  
Mirabelle trembled in fear at what he might do to her. "What are you gonna do with me?" she bravely asked.  
  
"I just need you to defeat your friends the Ninja Turtles! Mwa ha, ha, ha!" he laughed evilly for a few seconds.  
  
"How are you gonna manage that..." she nervously asked.  
  
"With my mutant modifying ray! With this I'll erase all of your former memories of them and transform you into an unstoppable fighting machine!" the Shredder snickered and slowly walked away.  
  
"No! You can't do that! No! Help! Let me out of here!" Mirabelle wailed pitifully and fell to her knees, it all seemed so hopeless now, the memories she shared with Mikey and the rest of his family and Venus, all erased..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Guys I have a really bad feeling, we have to go." Mikey was serious he couldn't shake the uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Are you sure? Splinter said to wait until the time was right." Leo warned but he felt it too, the sensation of fear, that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"I'm sure, lets go." Mikey strapped on his nun-chucks and tightened his orange bandanna. The rest of the guys did the same and they all left the sewers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Mr. Shredder, you have the girl I trust?" Dr. Puck had gotten word of his specimen having been captured again.  
  
"I do Doctor but she is staying with me for further modifying. I trust you won't have a problem with that." He snapped his fingers and thousands of foot clan ninjas came out from the shadows circling the Shredder.  
  
"You double crosser! You promised to return her to me!" I won't let this happen!" he lunged for Shredder with a sword only to be cut short by a gunshot to his head.  
  
"Now that that's settled with, prepare the modifying ray!" Shredder commanded. "And get rid of that body! Use the wood chipper!"   
  
Mirabelle had heard most of this and was horrified. Stricken with fear she struggled to pick the lock with a small piece of wire she had found. It miraculously clicked open and she ran into the shadows. She proceeded to get out of there as fast as she could but her freedom was short-lived as she ran right into Shredder who grabbed her arm causing her to emit a yelp of pain.  
  
"Where do you think you're escaping to?" he dragged her off to the ray , Mirabelle gasped in fear and struggled to escape his grasp. It was too tight and she knew this was the end.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Leo quietly made their way to the Technodrome. The crept in through a back entrance and hastily made a plan.  
  
Leonardo taking up his role as the leader made up a battle plan for them to follow. "Ok Mike, you and Raph confront the enemy and rescue Mirabelle at all costs! Donnie and I will cover you!"  
  
"Right! Lets go kick some foot clan ass!" Raph declared pulling Mikey along with him.  
  
The Turtles engaged the enemy as many foot solders confounded to stop them. Mikey never backed down once, he fought valiantly as did the others dangerously swinging his nun-chucks he brought down one after another with Raphael on his right side. He stopped when he spotted Mirabelle being strapped to some sort of machine like an enraged wild beast he dashed up to rip that machine to shreds. Mirabelle saw him and tried to call out to him.  
  
"Mikey! Help me!" she cried, as one of the foot solders strapped her arms to the machine and was working on her legs. She tried to kick him and he fell back buying Mikey a little more time.  
  
"Mirabelle I'm coming!" suddenly the Shredder had finally made his appearance and struck him down allowing the foot solder to strap her legs in and activate the power.  
  
"Noooo!" the other turtles had reached him and Leonardo struck out with his katanas to Shredder, he succeeded in severely slicing his arm open giving Mikey enough time to rescue Mirabelle who had been rendered unconscious by the machine.  
  
"Foot solders stop him! The girl must not escape!" Shredder yelled furiously while holding his injured arm. Donnie tripped most of them with his Bo staff and knocked Shredder out.  
  
Raph slashed out with his sais and ripped off the straps that held Mirabelle while Mikey took off the the headpiece lashed on to her head. He scooped her up and raced out of their signaling to the others that it was time to go. They made their escape and hurried back to the lair.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Shh... she's waking up!"   
  
"Mikey calm down, she needs her rest." Donnie warned who had tended to any injury Mirabelle had suffered but nothing prepared him let alone any of them to what happened next.  
  
Mirabelle opened her eyes and four figures fuzzily came into view, she could see four different colours red, blue, purple and orange. They seemed to familiar...   
  
"Mirabelle! You're awake!" Mikey couldn't help himself he was so happy her lunged forward and wrapped her in a big hug causing her to wince at her injuries.  
  
"Who are you? Who am I? What am I doing here?" Mirabelle was completely disoriented and was feeling a bit afraid.  
  
"What do you mean? Its me Mikey, don't you remember?" he asked earnestly.  
  
"I've never met you before, I'm sure of it." she replied.  
  
Mikey was horrified to receive these news. "Donnie, what exactly was that thing she was hooked up to?" he asked his brother nervously.   
  
"I did manage to get a good look at it, it looked like an altering machine of some sort. I don't know what kind though." he answered gravely.  
  
"Do you think it might have altered her mind?" asked Leo.  
  
"Who knows, it might just be a case of amnesia." Donnie stated.  
  
Whatever it was Mikey thought, he had to reverse it!  
  
A/N Ooooo....how's that for a twist? Review! I love to see them! 


	6. Amnesia?

I'm sorry I've been so mean to Mikey! Don't worry things will get better! ^_^ oh and if any of you are wondering...Mirabelle can still talk cuz, she remembers basic things like eating and stuff.  
  
Daydream- Lol! You tell them! Maybe you should help me write a humor fic? I'll get back to you on that.  
  
Danceingfae- yay! You finally read my story! ^_^  
  
Lenni - update! I gotta see what happens to poor Mikey,  
  
Disclaimer now I only own one character cuz I killed the other one off lol hehe I only own Mirabelle!  
  
Chapter 6: Amnesia?  
  
She doesn't remember me? Mikey thought devastatingly as the earlier moments were finally setting in. That is not possible! I have to stop this! He thought angrily. And kill Shredder at the same time for doing this to her!   
  
Mirabelle was still disoriented about where she was so Leo, Venus and Donnie filled her in. Raph as lazy as he was decided to be nice and fetch her some chicken noodle soup, Liptons to be exact. Mikey wondered if she remembered how to use a spoon and was prepared to spoon-feed if necessary.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember anything? About where you came from or even what your name is?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Yes, you all look so familiar." she remarked.  
  
"Ok your name is Mirabelle, but I like to call you Mira." Mikey clarified.  
  
"That's...my name?" she inquired. "Its pretty, I like it." she smiled.  
  
"Does it ring any bells?" asked Venus fervently.  
  
"It does sound really familiar when you think about it...as if I had a dream and made it up." she answered.  
  
"I do that all the time!" exclaimed Mikey who then became serious again. "I wish you could remember Mira, even if those memories were sad some of them were good."  
  
"If I had such good memories why did I forget them all?" she asked.  
  
"Because some people have no compassion!" Mikey exploded, his outburst scared Mirabelle a little but she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she could just tell.  
  
"Sorry about Mikey" said Donnie. "But its true Mira, the person that did this to you had absolutely no right." he said firmly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Mikey apologized blushing a little.  
  
"Its alright, I'm ready to refresh my memory if you'll help me." said Mirabelle looking hopefully up at Mikey, Donnie and Venus. Leonardo had gone to meditate a solution with Splinter.  
  
"Alright, I'll do everything in my power to help ya!" Mikey said cheerfully.  
  
"So will I." said Venus.  
  
"And I will go into research that machine you were hooked up to." Donnie smiled.  
  
"Alright! 3-up!" Mikey exclaimed slapping his three-fingered hand against Donnie's and Venus's.  
  
Mirabelle smiled, maybe this amnesia thing wasn't going to last that much longer after all. Mikey helped her out of bed and began explaining how they met and what happened before they met.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sensei, I don't know if I should remind Mirabelle of her painful past." Mikey had sought his master's guidance so he might be able to do the right thing.  
  
"Michelangelo, you must do what your heart tells you." the wise rat said. "I cannot make all of your decisions for you, besides it may be the only key into getting Mirabelle's memory back."  
  
"I understand Sensei, thanks." With that Mikey left and made one of the most difficult decisions he's ever made.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok Mira, unfortunately before you lost your memory you had a pretty rough time before you met us, haven't you wondered why you look the way you do?" he asked still a little nervous about his decision.  
  
"Sort of, maybe I thought I was born this way." she answered.  
  
"Well that clearly wasn't the case for me and my brothers, in short we were all mutated from a chemical known as mutagen." said Mikey.  
  
"What about me?" asked Mirabelle almost excitedly. "Where did I come from?"  
  
"You were mutated by a very evil man who has been pronounced dead as of two days ago, but before that you were taken care of a nice Doctor called...Sprietzer."  
  
When he said this the tiniest flicker of a memory entered Mirabelle's mind she gasped. "I think I! I think...I remember...him."  
  
"Really?! Here maybe this will help, after he died the evil man...what was his name? Oh yeah Doctor Puck, he's the one who mutated you."  
  
Another memory entered her head and suddenly all the memories of her past flooded into her mind. The institute, the escape, the meeting of the Turtles. "Mikey! I remember! Its all coming back!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the mouth. Completely embarrassed she pulled away blushing furiously as Donnie burst into the room.  
  
"Guys! I have it! The machine I know what it is and I can build something to get the memories back!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Too late Don, Mirabelle here has all of her memories back, including the most important ones." he said looking over at her happily.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for trying." Mirabelle enclosed her hand in Mikey's and squeezed it.  
  
"Ahh..so you did it the hard way." remarked Donnie "good job Mike, come on lets tell Leo to stop meditating he's been at it all day!" Donnie left and Mikey yelled. "Be there in a sec!"  
  
"I remember my problem now." Mirabelle said a little worried. "I didn't know if I could stay here." she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Of course you can dudette! It would be great to have you!" he answered truthfully.  
  
"Alright then! Lets go tell everyone!" she started to walk off but before she could Mikey pulled her into a passionate kiss this time Mirabelle did not pull away. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they realized they were being watched.  
  
Raph wolf-whistled at them causing them to pull away flushed and looking at the floor. "Aw, don't be like that you lovebirds, I just came to tell you to come on down to the living room."  
  
"Why?" asked Mikey looking questionably at his brother in red.  
  
"Just...because!" with that, Raphael left the two very confused turtles and went into the den to wait.  
  
"Alright lets go, its not like we weren't going to go anyway." Mirabelle admitted.  
  
"Oh were we?" Mikey asked playfully. "Just kidding, come on." they both left and went through the passages to the living room.  
  
When they arrived a huge surprise awaited them...  
  
A/N ahahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm SO evil! Next chapter in process, what the hecks wrong with fanfiction.net?! 


	7. Party!

*Sniff* I think this is the end of my fanfic! Its been fun eh?   
  
Daydream - Do you have msn? Please tell me you do! Or AIM? I have a proposal you can't refuse! ^_^  
  
Danceingfae - Glad you like!   
  
Lenni - you're lucky I'm updating for them *points to Danceingfae and Daydream and the many others that reviewed* They updating their fics what about yours? I can't wait to see what happens to Mikey!   
  
Disclaimer: oops kinda forgot you a few chapters ago...didn't you get the video tape I sent you? You didn't...? oh well I don't own the ninja turtles or any of the characters I only own Mirabelle!   
  
Chapter 7 Party!  
  
When Mikey and Mirabelle reached the room they were showered in confetti and ribbons.  
  
"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" shouted everyone which consisted of the three brothers, Splinter, April, Casey, Shadow, Venus and Mondo Gecko.   
  
"What? Its our birthday?" asked Mikey referring to him and his brothers.  
  
"Yeah! Dude! How could you forget your own birthday man?" Mondo asked.  
  
"I guess he was too caught up in everything." Mirabelle answered for him.  
  
"Hey you got your memories back!" exclaimed Venus, many other shocked and happy faces looked over except Donatello who already knew.  
  
"You didn't tell them did you Don?" said Mikey sarcastically.  
  
"Nope, didn't fit the mood, we needed another surprise!" Donnie laughed.  
  
"Well I couldn't have done it without Mikey, or all of you I guess, thanks." Mirabelle smiled and hugged them all.  
  
"Alright dudes! Break out the dance music cause there's gonna be a party!" Mondo whooped and got out the DJ's hut and began scratching the records, he had recently began Djing as a hobby and was surprisingly good at it.  
  
"Alright Mira!" Mikey said happily and then lowered his voice. "May I have this dance?" he asked taking her hand.  
  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if you can keep up!" she stated boldly.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Mikey a little surprised.  
  
"Yes!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the dance floor where Raph and Venus were already tearing it up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sometime later it was time to eat and naturally they had Mikey's favorite food which was deluxe pizza with a few added ingredients chosen especially by Mikey. Raphael had finally consented to Venus and tried something new. He was currently struggling with sushi presented to him by none other than Leo who was enjoying it immensely.  
  
"Ew, how can you eat raw fish wrapped in seaweed?!" Raph disgustedly pushed the plate away. " I mean I know box turtles probably eat seaweed and raw fish but that's not the point!"   
  
"Its... not... *gulp* that bad Raph." Leo said in between mouthfuls of sushi.  
  
"Yeah plus you promised now open up!" Venus said and shoved a roll of sushi into Raph's mouth. He coughed and spluttered and finally swallowed it with a drink water.  
  
"That was...still gross! How could you make me eat that!" Raph said now very annoyed.  
  
Venus sighed at her boyfriend's angry face and went on eating her sushi, by now Mikey had cleared an entire pizza and was beginning on the second. Donatello finally stopped him with a good reason. "Mikey! Save room for dessert!" Michelangelo put down the pizza and waited for the dessert.  
  
Splinter turned the lights down low and April brought in the 'cake' which looked suspiciously like a pizza.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Raph, Leo, Don and Mikey! Happy birthday to you!" finished everyone and April set the dessert down in front of all of them.  
  
"What is it?" asked Leo looking at it with a weird look on his face.  
  
"I think it's a pizza!" Mikey exclaimed happily. "At least a candy one." he admitted.  
  
"Its one of those new Treatzza Pizzas you can get from Dairy Queen." Donnie defined.  
  
"Whatever, it looks good enough to eat." Raph helped himself to a slice and everyone else started digging into it as well.  
  
Mikey cut himself a slice and was convinced it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. "This...is amazing! I need the recipe!" in no time at all had devoured at least 3 of them, he finally remembered his manners and offered one to Mirabelle who graciously accepted it.  
  
"Michelangelo! You eat too much my son." Splinter warned.  
  
"No Sensei, don't worry about me I can handle it." scoffed Mikey who was on his fifth piece.  
  
"Right, I'm not so sure about that." retorted Splinter who was remembering a young Mikey who had eaten too much pizza once. "Remember when..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Yum! Pizza, pizza, pizza!!" a young Mikey chortled happily.  
  
"Its mine! All mine!" Raphael grabbed the box and ran away with it.  
  
"Noooooooo!! Waahhhhh!! SENSEI! Whaph stole the pizza!" Mikey sobbed loudly.  
  
"I'll stop him!" Leo cried grabbing his wooden Katana and furiously chased after Raph.  
  
Mikey forgetting his tears also joined in the chase after Leo and Donnie seeing the simplest solution held his staff over the floor and...*slam!* Raph Leo and Mikey all toppled over onto the floor. Splinter hearing all the commotion quickly entered the room to see three of his sons wailing on the floor and his other son Donatello with a smile on his face.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked confused.  
  
"Oh um, Raph stole the pizza so Mikey and Leo chased after them and-" Donnie got cut off by Leo who had stopped crying enough to say something.  
  
"And Donnie tripped us!" he cried.   
  
"Whaa! I got an owie!" Raph cried tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I got the pizza!" Mikey laughed happily and had already eaten four slices.  
  
"All of you will get your equal share, Michelangelo you must stop or you'll get a tummy-ache and there will be none left for your brothers." Splinter said calmly.  
  
"I will not..." Mikey said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Owwww! It hurts! Whats wong with me?" asked Mikey holding his stomach tightly.  
  
"Stomach-ache Michelangelo now don't say I didn't warn you..."   
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Raph you made Mikey cry?" said Mirabelle who couldn't imagine her strong boyfriend crying at all.  
  
"Not on purpose!" Raph said defiantly.  
  
"Yes on purpose! But that's beside the point, Donnie made Raph cry." Mikey laughed.  
  
"I can't imagine it." Venus gasped.  
  
"Whatever I didn't you can't prove anything." Raph growled.  
  
"I think we're missing the moral here..." Donnie sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah! I won! I finally beat you!" Mirabelle cried happily, she had finally beaten Mikey at Mario-Kart racing.   
  
"It only took you 5 tries, I'm impressed." Mikey said and kissed her on the cheek. "It took Raph like, a dozen times."  
  
"I wish I had known about video games sooner!" said Mirabelle.  
  
"Ow...I'm thinking Master Splinter was right about eating too much..." Mikey sighed and held his stomach.  
  
"Don't worry I'll brew you some of my special tea that cures all." Leo said and went to the kitchen. When he returned he handed Mikey a cup, who painfully accepted it.  
  
He took a sip and..."Ew! Man! What's in this?" he cried almost spitting it out.  
  
"A little bit of everything... now drink it all up." he warned brandishing a Katana.  
  
"Eww..." Mikey drank it up and surprisingly it worked. Some time passed and he had an excellent idea to finish a perfect evening.   
  
"Hey Mira, wanna come to my favorite place where I uh...think?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to." she answered.  
  
"Alright come with me." he took her hand and the two left the lair, since it was night they needed no disguise, they climbed to the top of the TV station and sat down on the highest peak.  
  
"Wow..." Mirabelle breathed gazing up towards the sky, it was dotted with little shining lights and the moon was casting a soft glow on the two of them.  
  
"This, in my opinion is the best place to watch the stars, believe me, Donnie comes up here all the time with his telescope." he laughed maintaining his sense of humor.  
  
"Its beautiful, I've never seen anything like it before." Mirabelle sighed happily.  
  
"You're beautiful, more than all the stars in the sky, or even the moon." Mikey said looking deeply into her blue eyes.  
  
"You are the most amazing person I have ever met." Mirabelle said also looking into Mikey's warm brown eyes.  
  
"You know...before I met you I used to dream about taking the one special person up here." he said looking up to the moon.  
  
"What was she like?" asked Mirabelle moving a little closer to Mikey.  
  
"Something like you..." he said and moved in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around her kissing her as passionately as one could muster.   
  
"Oh Mikey, I love you. I love you so much, you make me feel...like fireworks are exploding all around me." she said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Mira, I don't know what I'd do if I'd never met you." he said and planted kisses on her neck affectionately.  
  
"Thanks to you, now I am free." said Mirabelle and the two stayed in a loving embrace for a long time and remained together forever.  
  
A/N YAY! I finally finished this! How was it? Review! ^_^ 


End file.
